Poor access to primary health care has been linked to poor health outcomes. Vulnerable populations have more difficulty accessing health care. This descriptive research study will examine the relationships between client demographics, identified health problems, and utilization patterns on the nature of health problems and outcomes for a population who meet at least five of A day's criteria for vulnerability. The specific aims of this research study are to (a) describe a population of Community Nursing Center (CNC) users who are at-risk for limited access to traditional primary health care services, (b) describe the documented health problems of a population of CNC clients who are at risk for limited access to traditional primary health care services, and (c) examine the relationships between client indicators of vulnerability, documented health problems, and utilization of CNC primary health services. A conceptual framework of access to primary health care has been developed to guide the proposed research study and illustrate the interrelated concepts of vulnerability, community nursing centers, utilization patterns, and the nature of health problems. Statistical analysis will be conducted using data within an established research database, the Automated Community Health Information System (ACHIS), implemented in an inner-city CNC. Developed as a part of a longitudinal clinical research program at the University of Wisconsin- Milwaukee, the ACHIS data system incorporates as its organizing framework the nursing Minimum Data Set and the Omaha System as well as data elements specific to the provision of primary health care services in non- traditional CNC settings and client sociodemographic information.